The Life and Times of Ginny Weasley
by Ron's girls through and through
Summary: It's Ginny's birthday and she gets a very special present from Harry. Have all her feelings for him returned? plz R & R. New chapter up!
1. 11st August

The Life and Times of Ginny Weasley

11th August 1997, My room, 

Just came back from breakfast and oh yeah,

ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! I'll tell you everything I've had,

Mum and Dad: a jumper ( I know I know, it's summer. I said that to Mum too!)

Ron: a quill set, (god how I love quills!)

Bill and Fleur: a 10 Galleon gift voucher for Hucci (I love that shop!)

Charlie: A chocolate dragon egg

Percy: a letter saying 'Happy Birthday' and a signed photo from Fudge (what a dream come true!)

Fred and George: A bath set with every chocolate scent ever ( I was so touched because they know I love bath scents. I went to smell one of them and it went SPLAT all over my face! I was not amused!)

Hermione: a make-up set and a updated version of Hogwarts :A History (bless her! lol)

and finally,

Harry: This diary, it's so beautiful! It's got a deep red cover with pure white pages and a gold rim. It's inscribed 'G. M. Weasley'. I just wanted to hug him but I couldn't and I don't know why.

In my 1st year I worshipped him and the ground he walked on. But in 3rd year, I realised he's a great friend and my feelings for him went. When he gave me the diary though, it all came back, he looked into his brilliantly green eyes and blushed. I blushed! I can't believe it! I'm so embarrassed! And to make it even worse Mum then said

'Are you feeling alright, dear? You look a bit red.'

I just wanted the ground to eat me there and then!

Dad's calling me,

I'll write more later!

Lots of love ,

Ginny x x x

Hiya,

please leave some reviews cause we love reading them, and we'll know if you enjoy reading our stories! Luv Ron's girls through and through x x


	2. 11st August, still

TheLife andTimesOf Ginny Weasley!

11th August, still in my room

HELL NO! OMG!

My dad called me downstairs as you may know and when i got down he said there was an owl waiting for me in the kitchen. So i went in the kitchen and my WHOLE family was in there. I saw the owl on the window sill and I noticed it as my boyfriend's owl, yes Dean Thomas is my boyfriend he's a bit of a twat yes, and a really bad kisser butI supposeI went out with him to take my mind of Harry.

Ahhhhhhhhh Harry.

He watched me with those startling green eyes of his as i untie the parcel from the brown speckled owl,he stares as i rip off the rapping. Its a box. A blush creeps up my face as i realise what the box has inside. Underwear. UNDERWEAR! But not just any underwear, no. BLACK LACE UNDERWEAR!

Hermione seems curious and tries to grab the box off me.

We fight for the box. The box falls open, its contents flying and landing on someone's head, not just anyone's head. No. HARRY'S HEAD!

Herms shot me a sympathetic look at me as i rushed up to my room and locked myself in.

Great, just bloody great.

I am sooooooooo embarrassed why couldn't it have had just landed in Ron's head? WHY?

Why did that sick pervert even SEND me that! Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Well, he is so dumped!

Idon't think I'll ever come out of my room again, ever!

Oh hold on there's someone at the door, and while I'm trying to be all sad and pissed off! Berks.

Loads of Love

Ginny xxx

plz review :-)


	3. 14th August

The Life and Times of Ginny Weasley 

14th August, my room.

Sorry I haven't wrote for the last couple of days but I've beenbusy. I'll tell you about it from where I cut off.

Hermione was knocking at my door and asking if I was OK. I'm not but I didn't say that.

Hermione is probably the bestest friend I have, she's sweet and kind and I think she has a soft spot for Ron.

I know Ron has a soft spot for Hermione cause I heard him mumbling in his sleep something about spiders and Hermione. Lol.

I hope they do get together but whenever I mention it to Ron he changes the subject. Boys!

We then went downstairs and told Mum we were going to Diagon Alley to spend my Hucci voucher. And Harry asked if he could come with us, I didn't want to him to incase something embarrassing happens again.

But I couldn't say NO could I?

So Harry- and Ron now- came with us. As soon as we got there, Hermione dragged me into Flourish and Blotts while Harry and Ron were outside the broom shop just opposite .

I turned around and saw Harry looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. His hair was untameable and shining in the sun. He was walking over, my stomach had butterflies and could feel my face flushing.

He came over and said...

" You got your school books yet?"

I was so disappointed I thought he was gonna sweep me off my feet. Me and my silly schoolgirl crush! OMG! I just admitted it, I still like him!

And the worse thing is, he doesn't like me.

I'll write more after dinner,

Love From

Ginny x x

14th August, my room

Hi, I'm back from dinner and Harry asked me to pass him the butter dish. As I did, he smiled at me and I know I blushed.

I've gotta stop doing that! I remember when I put my elbow in the butter dish in my just before my1st year.

That was so embarrassing! I'm so glad no-one saw.

But what if they did see? What if Harry saw? OMG!

I've gotta chill out! So what if he see? It was years ago.

He's so gorgeous though! But I'm still going out with Dean, I'm gonna dump him as soon as I get to Hogwarts.

Oh well, my main mission is to get Ron and Hermione together! Before Ron blows it! He's so stupid sometimes!

Not as stupid as Fred and George though. :-)

I'll write more soon,

Love From

Ginny x x x

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
